


Breezing through life

by purplesmiles



Category: Naruto, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: And coffee jelly, BAMF Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Coffee, Comedy, Confused Uchiha Sasuke, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dissociation, Fluff, Gen, God like Naruto, Humor, Kakashi's Guilt Complex, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Psychic Abilities, Reincarnation, Strong Haruno Sakura, Superpowers, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, apathetic, but he's scared of bugs, could be sasunaru in the future, eventually, no dark themes as such but who knows, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: He stepped back from the gates as they opened. Without waiting for a moment Kyuubi leapt forward in an attempt to overpower him. Naruto furrowed his brows at him and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back."Just stay inside, will you? I'm not letting you ruin the village, it'll be too troublesome to find a new house outside, tch." And with that, the gates shut close once more, just without any barrier. Not like the Kyuubi would be able to escape again.______i don't think you really need have watched Saiki k to understand this, I'll explain the powers he uses in each chapter. This basically follows an OP, Godlike Naruto who's completely uninterested in the Ninja life trying to navigate through his daily adventures.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, To Be Decided
Comments: 55
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short chapters, frequent updates i think. I completely loved Saiki K though i'm only on the first season rn, so i decided to write about it heheh.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pocket. As usual, people stopped to stare at him and whisper but that did not matter to him at all. Even if they didn't say anything due to the gag order, he could read their thoughts anyway. 

Good grief. His only problem with hosting the Kyuubi is how much attention it brings him, he hates it. Despite all that, he has come to accept Kurama as a part of his life he wouldn't be able to live without. Not to say that they are friends or anything, but they live in companionable symbiosis. 

_-flashback-_

_Naruto stood in front of massive iron gates, staring right into the eyes of the nine-tailed fox. He already knew that the Bijuu was sentient. The seal was supposed to prevent his chakra and conscious from reaching him but occasionally his thoughts would seep out at random moments._

_Don't get him wrong, Naruto was more than happy to ignore the Kyuubi inside him for like, forever. But he'd just be chilling in his bed trying to read a manga and suddenly a voice that is most certainly not his would speak in his mind_ **_Tsk, I'd eat all these villagers for breakfast! HAH! Stupid flesh bags_ ** _._

_.....He was not a fan of that, thank you very much._

_So he decided to confront the problem head-on. Now here he was, eight years old and standing in front of the mightiest bijuu of all._

_"_ **_Go away, human, DISAPPEAR!"_ ** _he roared. It might've been more threatening to Naruto if only a few moments ago he wasn't whining about 'stupid little tanuki'. Not bothering to reply, Naruto walked forward to study the seal on the gates, hm, good work for a normal person. But nothing compared to what he could do. He deconstructed the seal and for once the Bijuu the quiet, though not really. Naruto could still hear his thoughts, but they mostly involved BREAKING FREE AND EATING PEOPLE so he wouldn't get into it right now._

_He stepped back from the gates as they opened. Without waiting for a moment Kyuubi leapt forward in an attempt to overpower him. Naruto furrowed his brows at him and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back._

_"Just stay inside, will you? I'm not letting you ruin the village, it'll be too troublesome to find a new house outside, tch." And with that, the gates shut close once more, just without any barrier. Not like the Kyuubi would be able to escape again._

How far they've come since then. The Bijuu had mostly stopped screaming in his mind as well. Not like the other people around him were quiet. Another one of his biggest problems was the academy. It had been two years since he was _forced_ to attend, and he hated it. At least the kids didn't come near him due to their parents telling him to 'stay away from the demon.' And most teachers preferred to ignore him as much as they could. 

The only positive thing about school. 

He had once tried to tell the Hokage that he didn't want to attend but reading his mind only led to disappointment. Outwardly, the old man only said to give it more time and see if he changes his mind but his thoughts were different. 'I'm so sorry Naruto, but your fate as a shinobi was decided when your father sealed the Bijuu in you, I at least hope you can enjoy it.' 

As if he'd ever enjoy gaining attention. 

Also, sealing a Bijuu inside your baby as a birthday gift? Yeah, he's not getting the father of the year award, Fourth Hokage or not. Actually, Naruto would most definitely punch him when he met him in the afterlife, even if he was his father, that didn't mean he got a free pass from putting him in the spotlight. 

Useless adults. 

_______

in this chapter the abilities used are: 

TELEPATHY

: The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Naruto can't turn it off. It doesn't work on bugs or people who're so idiotic they don't have thoughts. 

    


	2. Chapter 2

As he entered the third year of the academy, Naruto began disliking school more and more. In the younger years, the stuff they learned was mostly theoretical and didn't require much practical training. They were taught how to do Katas, but that was it. Now in one of the 'senior' years, many students had dropped out and he was in the same class as the clan children. Which wasn't good for him. Before, most children avoided him and left him alone due to their parent's fears and he dealt with the occasional bullies efficiently. 

But the clan children didn't seem to have the same upbringing and saw him as a 'quiet, mysterious' child. Which spurred their childish curiosity and made them approach him. Naruto had long realised that he wouldn't be able to hide his psychic powers in this world where people had their own supernatural powers. Especially when he was forced to be a ninja. That didn't mean he wanted to go around telling people about them, he'd just try and keep his secret for as long as he can. 

"Good morning." Someone sat beside him in class and he nodded, he already knew Shikamaru was coming his way. He liked Shikamaru, his thoughts were rational and quiet, mostly about naps and cloud watching. He was extremely smart too. And he didn't expect Naruto to speak with him all the time. 

"Hello students, today we will be practising Shuriken throwing." A teacher arrived and stated. His luck really was the worst. Naruto had been trying to adjust his strength according to an average child of his age and he was succeeding but it was still work in progress. He quietly followed his classmates to the training ground of the academy where a number of targets were placed. His teacher, who's name he didn't remember at the moment, called forward a volunteer who demonstrated a throw, hitting one of the outer circle of the target, everyone clapped. 

"Good job, Akimi-san, everyone line up! We'll be fixing your stances as you go." the adult clapped his hands twice and everyone assembled. Naruto watched as everyone had their turn one by one, after some time, it was Uchiha Sasuke's turn. His thoughts were almost painful to read. A very weird mix of hatred, superiority complex and inferiority complex. With a sprinkle of trauma and fear.  _ Very healthy, of course.  _ As his shuriken hit the targets, a number of girls squealed. 

' _ Waaah! Sasuke-Kun's so cool!'  _

No, he's actually close to a panic attack at any given moment. 

_ 'He's so mysterious!' _

No, he's actually drowning in despair and depression.

' _ AH IM GOING TO TELL HIM MY FEELINGS!!'  _

Because that would totally go well.

_ 'Maybe if I fail, I could ask him for training and we'll spend time together' _

Please do, it'll be entertaining for the rest of us. 

Good grief, these ordinary people were so weird. He watched as a girl named Haruno Sakura went next, her aim was good, but the strength behind her throws was pitiful. She was one of the civilian kids who had approached him in the past, for some reason she felt that they were destined to be friends due to their shared hair colour. Sometimes it was hard to make sense of thoughts others had. Still, normally Sakura was tolerable, she was quiet and focused on her studies, that is, until her attention was on her beloved Sasuke-kun. 

Truly sad, what infatuation does to a person. 

"Oi Naruto! It's your turn, come and show the rest of us your throw. AND PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" the chunin instructor yelled and Naruto sighed. It was hard to make out actual words from thoughts when he himself was thinking. Reluctantly, he made way towards the target and picked the weapon. Hm. After observing the others getting the shuriken to hit the third outer circle would be average, so he stuck with that. Now only if he could control his strength. He sighed once more and threw the shuriken. 

"PUT MORE ENERGY INTO IT!" 

Good grief, the object went only half the way. Well, the teacher's yelling was pissing him off a little, so he won't hold back.  _ Much _ . Because using full-strength here would be a disaster. He threw the next shuriken and it hit the third circle alright, and sliced through it and the tree behind it. Hm. He didn't overdo it. 

He turned back to look at the teacher and almost smiled at his shocked face. ' _ Is this because of the Kyuubi? Has the beast taken over? I need to report to the Hokage at once!'  _ Naruto heard him thinking. The rest of the class was too gobsmacked to react. 

Good grief, this just bought him more trouble, didn't it.

___________

in this chapter the abilities used are: 

TELEPATHY

: The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Naruto can't turn it off. It doesn't work on bugs or people who're so idiotic they don't have thoughts. 

SUPER STRENGTH

: The ability of having extreme strength, beyond what is believed to be normal. It is easily one of the powers he has the least control over, though he has gotten better at throwing balls at a human levels. He also can't control this power when he is in a non-human form. Since he is a child again, he has to learn controlling them once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yare yare

Naruto stood in front of the older man along with his sensei. The Hokage looked stressed, for what he didn't know. Except he did, since he could read his thoughts. "Did you always have this strength Naruto? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently, Naruto felt a little guilty at the genuine hurt in his voice but not enough to apologise. Also, he wasn't an idiot, he had prepared an explanation for such a situation. 

"No, I didn't. I tried coating my fist with chakra before I threw the kunai. That's why it was able to do that." he shrugged. There was something like curiousness, pride, and a little bit of relief in the Third's eyes. Good grief, it was hard to do anything with so many people around to observe him. 

_ 'Ah, why didn't I think of that? Chakra control. It's hard to imagine, but Minato's control was second only to Tsunade, she could already level boulders at this age. Seems like Naruto has more of his father than it seems. If only things were different....'  _ He heard the old man think. Good grief, why did he always think like a burdened grandpa from an anime. 

"It's very hard to have such control over your chakra at such a young age, I'm very proud. My student, Tsunade of the Sannin, would've been able to teach you properly, but due to reasons she's out of the village?"

"Sannin? There's three?" He asked, curious about the students of the Hokage himself. 

"Yes." the man smiled warmly, waving the teacher off as the other bowed and left the room. "The healer, Tsunade. The toad sage, Jiraiya. And the scientist, Orochimaru. They were the heroes of the second shinobi war." he trailed off, in thought. But Naruto's attention was on the last person mentioned. A scientist. Meaning someone who could make him a limiter that could control his psychic powers. As he was growing in age, his powers were once again growing rapidly, in a few years, it might be hard for him to even shake someone's hand without shattering their bones to dust. 

"Orochimaru? Where is he now?" He asked, taking in the grief the man's name bought to the Hokage. "Ah, I thought you'd be more interested in the Toad Sage Jiraiya," he said instead, clearly diverting the conversation. ' _ After all, he's your Godfather.'  _ This thought surprised Naruto, and nothing really caught him off guard anymore. He never explored the possibility of having any living family left. 

Jiraiya huh. 

One more person to punch when he meets. 

"I hate toads," he said before leaving the office. He had the information he wanted. Jiraiya was a 'spymaster' who hadn't returned to the village for eight years. And Orochimaru, the scientist went mad and abandoned the village. Good grief, seems like he has his work cut out for him. Traitor or not, mad or not, evil or not, till the time the name would be able to make him a limiter, he'd be fine with him. After all, his older brother in his previous life wasn't less mad. Now to get to work to find him. 

By the time he left the Hokage's tower, it was already dark outside, not wanting to walk home all the way from here, he went to a secluded area, using Clairvoyance he made sure that no one was around to see him disappear and then Teleportated to his apartment. Hm, good. He was finally able to utilise his abilities again. If he didn't expend his energy, his powers could go out of control and cause random incidents. 

Oh.

Seems like he didn't have as much of a grasp over his powers as he thought he did. 

Because he was standing not in his room, but in front of his apartment. Right in front of one Uchiha Sasuke who for once in his life, looked absolutely gobsmacked. Startling at someone appearing in front of him, Naruto gasped and the windows of the entire building shattered like ice. The Uchiha's face was even worse now. 

Good grief, why can't he get a moment's rest. 

___________

in this chapter the abilities used are: 

TELEPATHY

: The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Naruto can't turn it off. It doesn't work on bugs or people who're so idiotic they don't have thoughts. 

CLAIRVOYANCE

: Without having to move, this power allows Naruto to view objects or people anywhere that are obstructed from his view by crossing his eyes.

TELEPORTATION

: The power to send back himself and something he touches to a faraway place. But he can only teleport once before needing to wait three minutes until he can use it again.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything you want me to clear or mention please feel free to comment!!  
> as always, share your thoughts and ideas, i like writing them <33


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke stood frozen in shock as he witnessed his classmate appear in front of him out of thin air. He thought that he was hallucinating for a second but when Naruto flinched the windows of the entire building next to them shattered. What just happened? 

"Good grief" he heard Naruto sigh as he rubbed his eyes before taking a long look at Sasuke. He bristled in response, half of him wanted to demand an explanation and ask him how he did that and the other half just wanted to take him tomatoes home and have a nice salad. 

Sasuke didn't really know Naruto, he liked to assume they shared a quiet comradeship, both being orphans and kept at a distance by the public. He doesn't know why most people outside school seem to dislike Naruto, the boys always quiet and doesn't attract any attention. He was never interested enough to actually dig around. 

"Stop thinking so much, just come upstairs if you want to." The pink haired boy waved his hand distractedly and started walking towards the stairs leading to his floor. Why would he follow him? He'd rather go home and train. Despite himself, he found himself following the blonde upstairs.

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he sat and thought of something he could do to diffuse the situation. On one hand, he could erase the Uchiha's memories of the past few minutes but that was very unpredictable and could backfire. He was also supposed to ease other people into knowing about his psychic powers since he was going to become a Shinobi anyway. What to do, what to choose. Good grief. Why couldn't things be easy for once. 

Whenever he erased someone's memory, their brain comes up with something random to fill the empty blocks. He has no control over what the other people end up thinking happened. 

He looked up as Sasuke entered his room. He could hear him thinking about his offer for over five minutes outside. Literally, how bad do you need to get hurt to be this hesitant? Have everyone you know and love get killed apparently. He did feel sad for him. It was unforgivable to do something like that. 

"What was that jutsu? It wasn't a body flicker I know it! And how did those windows break anyway? That was you wasn't it? Tell me! I need to get strong to destroy that man." He finished in a breath. Good grief, talk about mental instability.

Guess he was going to erase the memories after all. No way was he getting roped into 'teaching' him anything.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't want to do this" he said and before the other could reply he whacked him across the head with his yellow bat. The boy fell unconcious in his arms. 

Troublesome. 

He teleported to a training ground and left the Uchiha there. The other would wake up and assume he fell asleep while training like usual. He only hoped that whatever his new memories were didn't concern him. 

___________

The next day, Naruto sat in his seat at the academy when one Uchiha Sasuke walked up to his seat. 

"Naruto, you can come to the Uchiha compound once school ends today, I'll train you." everyone was paying attention to them now. Everyone. His only goal was to escape others attention but of course, Sasuke Uchiha would attract everybody's attention. 

He simply nodded in confusion and watched as the other walked away satisfied. The whole damn class was still looking at him. 

Good grief, seems like trouble. He used his telepathy to try and figure out what the hell was Sasuke talking about. 

Sasuke was walking home when he saw Naruto standing outside his apartment building. He was about to continue on his way when something about the other stopped him. 

Hm? Was that his mother's embroidery? He remembered she donated clothes to a certain child in the orphanage since forever but he didn't know that it was Naruto. 

She always had that sad faraway look on her face when he asked her who she was making sweaters for and she usually just smiled and told him it was for someone she wished she could of openly care for. Even at his young age, he understood that this was very important to his mother and didn't question it any further.

He was torn between trying to connect with the last memory of his mother left alive or walking the path of solitude. 

Maybe,

Maybe, one person wouldn't be a problem.

He'd train him himself to make sure the other was strong and won't die. They could even take down Itachi together. 

"Hey Naruto! How do you feel about training together sometime?" 

Naruto wanted to bang his head against the table as he saw the others memory through telepathy. Of course the other would come up with that. He does remember Uchiha Mikoto. One of the only people who'd ever been kind to him. 

Well, since they had to train together anyway, he might as well try and break through the others mask. Mikoto-san would've liked her son to live in something other that misery, this was the least he could do to honour her memory. 

__________

in this chapter the abilities used are: 

TELEPATHY

: The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Naruto can't turn it off. It doesn't work on bugs or people who're so idiotic they don't have thoughts.

TELEPORTATION

: The power to send back himself and something he touches to a faraway place. But he can only teleport once before needing to wait three minutes until he can use it again.

MEMORY ALTERATION

: Delivering a strong impact to someone's head to eliminate the desired memory. In the anime a wacky yellow bat resembling TV Tokyo's mascot must be used. 

also, memory supplementation : The drawback of this power as Naruto uses restoration on the brain of the person, the memory is filled with a random different memory on each person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I hope you're liking the story!! please leave comments, it's the best way to motivate someone to keep writing :))  
> I hope y'all have a great day <3


	5. Chapter 5

Training with Sasuke was hard. Like, really hard. He hadn't complete figured out how to manage his control yet and it was giving him huge headaches. Every time he fucked up the Kyuubi seemed to be especially happy. Dumb ancient fox. Stupid rebirth and stupid psychic powers. 

Some of his frustration must be showing on his face because Sasuke spoke up, "I guess we can take a break," he said hesitantly, as if the concept of taking breaks was foreign to him. Of course it was, fucking crazy Uchiha. 

He nodded and both of them sat down on the training grounds, awkwardly silent. They weren't friends, they didn't talk. It was just Mikoto Uchiha who was the common link connecting them. Not that Sasuke knew Naruto was aware of his mother being the one to take special care about his well-being. 

"You're strong." The Uchiha said unexpectedly, the pink head being too busy thinking about getting out of this situation to pay attention to his thoughts. Not really knowing what to say, considering it sounded like a fact and not a compliment, he nodded. He was strong, not like anyone truly knew the extent of that. 

"People don't really like you, why?" He asked next and wow, no wonder Uchiha were famous for their subtlety. Naruto contemplated for a moment, on one hand he wasn't supposed to know about the Kyuubi, but on the other hand he really didn't care. 

"Do you know about the Kyuubi attack on Konoha?" He asked and Sasuke frowned, thinking he was diverting the subject. Still, he nodded. "The Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and gave up his life for the village." He replied. 

"A Bijuu can't be killed, he sealed the fox into a new born. Guess my birthday." He said with a shrug. It could either drive Sasuke away from him just like the rest of the population or make them closer than before. He could hear the gears turning in his mind, quite literally. 

"Tenth of October..." He said and Naruto looked at him, he didn't have anything to say, he'd already told him the truth. "But.. why you?" Sasuke asked further, fully turning to face him. 

"No one would be a better sacrifice than your own son I guess." 

Sasuke's eyes widened comically, Naruto almost smiled, almost. "Wh-what, why? That can't be..." The raven trailed off, seemingly in an argument with his brain. After a few seconds though, he somewhat calmed down. "So it's the two of us huh? The fox demon and the last Uchiha?" He said distantly. 

Maybe for the first time in years, Naruto felt a smidge of comradeship with someone else. He was already going to help Sasuke as a thank you to his mother, but right now he would've done so without any other reason as well. 

"Guess it is." 

_____

The next few days were relatively calm, Sasuke and him practiced at the old Uchiha training grounds together, Naruto was regaining the control over his powers but also regaining his strength at an alarming rate. Sasuke told him about his brother, Uchiha Itachi, and how he killed his family and clan. There was something more to it, Naruto was sure, because this was too fishy to be true. 

They'd find out as they go on.

One day, while they were sitting in the Uchiha's house for some supper (which was also a common occurrence by now), he hesitated for a moment before telling Sasuke about some of his powers. Just the really unassuming ones, like super speed and strength. 

"So you can run really fast and throw really hard." The ten year old said with scrunched up brows and Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded. "I didn't know you could do that with chakra." He added and Naruto looked away for a moment before sighing and turning to him, "I can't, I told the old man it's because of chakra but I've been able to do this ever since I was born. He bought it because apparently good old dad was a genius so it's natural I am too." He explained. 

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and a little bit of suspicion, "Why'd you tell me that?" He asked, fair enough. 

Good grief, the lengths he'd have to go to to find justify himself. "Because I need help containing them, everyday they grow stronger and it's getting out of control." He answered, which was somewhat truthful at least. "Why'd you want to stop them? It'll make you powerful!" The raven exclaimed in surprise, Naruto could hear the jealousy in his mind, he supposed other people would be jealous but he just wanted to be normal. 

"You don't get it, everyday I get more powers, sometimes I swear I can hear your thoughts." He let slip and as expected, Sasuke's face turned pale. Yeah, his thoughts weren't the healthiest. And there was too much tomato talk in his mind. 

"Quit joking" the raven countered but it was weak, he had seen Naruto used his powers multiple times as well. Surprisingly, he'd kept them to himself, out of a sense of friendship and mostly because he was a selfish person like that. He didn't like to share, whether it was his older brothers attention or his.... friends. 

"C'mon, I'll show you something." Naruto said and got up, wiping his hand on the towel quickly before walking to one of the abandoned houses in the ghost compound. Sasuke followed him silently and both of them stopped outside one of the many grey buildings. This one was particularly bad as it had a termite infestation and it was on the verge of collapsing. 

Sasuke looked at him as if too asked 'Now what?' and didn't hesitate to express his distaste at coming here. 

Naruto lifted a single finger and touched it to one of the walls of the building. He looked at Sasuke for a moment before giving a small push to his finger, the building crumbled to pieces and fell, causing both of them to leap backward. Sasuke's face was a mixture of fascination and horror. 

Naruto turned to look at him once more, "Do you see why I need help limiting it?" 

_______

in this chapter the abilities used are: 

TELEPATHY

: The power to read and talk through minds. It works on humans and animals, but Naruto can't turn it off. It doesn't work on bugs or people who're so idiotic they don't have thoughts. 

SUPER STRENGTH

: The ability of having extreme strength, beyond what is believed to be normal. It is easily one of the powers he has the least control over, though he has gotten better at throwing balls at a human levels. He also can't control this power when he is in a non-human form. Since he is a child again, he has to learn controlling them once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL OF YOU I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY TO THE FULLEST AND STAY SAFE!!

**Author's Note:**

> self promo: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) , text me if you wanna chat about anime and drop a follow if you like!! ✰
> 
> share your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos if you like <33


End file.
